chevycamarofandomcom-20200215-history
Chevrolet Lacetti
The Daewoo Lacetti is a compact car made by the South Korean automaker GM Daewoo since 2002. The first-generation Lacetti was available as a four-door sedan, a five-door hatchback or a five-door station wagon. The sedan and wagon were designed by Pininfarina, and the hatchback by Giorgetto Giugiaro. The hatchback, known as Lacetti5 in South Korea, was introduced in summer 2004. In November 2008 the second-generation Lacetti was launched under the name Lacetti Premiere, being a badge-engineered version of the Chevrolet Cruze - though co-developed by GM Daewoo and Chevrolet. First generation (2002–2008) |assembly = Bupyong, South Korea Bogota, Colombia Valencia, Venezuela Rayong, Thailand Ha Noi, Vietnam Ust-Kamenogorsk, Kazakhstan Miaoli, Republic of China Asaka, Uzbekistan |length = (sedan) (hatchback) (Forenza station wagon) (Optra station wagon) weight = 1220 - 1290 |width = |engine=1.4 L Petrol I4 1.6 L Petrol I4 1.8 L Petrol I4 2.0 L I4 2.0 L I4 |transmission=4-speed automatic 5-speed manual |height = (sedan & hatchback) (station wagon) }} Market South Korea In South Korea, the 4-door Daewoo Lacetti was released in 2002. The 5-door hatchback showed off only after the 2004 facelift of the sedan, which mainly included a new front grill, switching from a three-part corporate Daewoo grill to a simpler, Chevrolet-style grill. The hatchback name was Lacetti5, offering a specific design for the front, rear and dashboard. The wagon version, called simply Lacetti Wagon, was introduced in late 2007 - strangely as it was already sold in many other countries. It had the same dashboard than the hatchback, with the sedan front end. At the same time, GM Daewoo introduced the VM Motori Diesel engines on the Lacetti range. When the [[Chevrolet Cruze|'Lacetti Premiere']] was introduced in November 2008, the sedan and wagon version sales were discontinued, leaving the only hatchback in the range, renamed Lacetti EX. The Lacetti EX was discontinued in October 2009. Australia In Australia and New Zealand, the Daewoo Lacetti was briefly sold between 2003 and 2004 as a four-door sedan. During the 'Asian Economic Crisis', Daewoo became technically insolvent and the company withdrew from the Australian market. From 2005, the Lacetti (sedan and wagon) and Lacetti5 were sold together as the Holden Viva. It was introduced at around the same time as the Daewoo Gentra-based Holden Barina. Unlike the current Barina, however, the Viva was meant to be below the premium Holden Astra as a budget alternative. Despite the Viva's lower price compared to the Astra (AUD$17,990 compared to AUD$21,990), the Astra continued to outsell the Viva by a factor of about two-to-one. With the release of the all new Holden Cruze in mid 2009 the Viva ceased to be sold in Australia. Canada The Lacetti was available in Canada as the Chevrolet Optra in two models, a four door hatchback (the Optra5), and an Optra Wagon, all in LS or LT trim levels. The sedan was available in 2004 and 2005, but was removed in 2006. All are powered by the 2.0 L inline-4 D-TEC engine, rated at 119 hp (89 kW) at 5400 rpmand 126 ft·lbs (171 N·m) of torque at 4000 rpm, driving the front wheels through either a 5-speed manual transmission or a 4-speed automatic. Despite its compact size and the 2.0L engine, fuel economy was poor rated at 10.7L/ 100 km for city and 7.4 for highway driving which was worse than midsize cars like the Toyota Camry or Honda Accord, considering that the Optra was a compact car. The car was positioned as a versatile and fun to drive but affordable budget compact family car. Brakes are disc, front and rear. The Optra slotted between the Cobalt and the Aveo, and it replaced the Daewoo Nubira. Independent suspension, 15 inch wheels, and CD player were standard on the LS sedan, with optional ABS and air conditioning; the LT adds standard air conditioning and cruise control, Standard Fog Lamps on both LS & LT, and an optional sunroof. Length is 177.7 in (4515 mm) on a 102.4 in (2600 mm) wheelbase; width is 67.9 in (1725 mm), height 56.9 in (1445 mm) and weight 2756 lb (1250 kg). The sedan is rated as an Ultra Low Emissions Vehicle. The Optra5 hatchback was added to the lineup in 2004 and was more contemporary in styling and equipment, with projector type headlights and fog lamps, clear taillight lenses, blackout grille, and minimal front and rear overhang with length only 169 in (4295 mm) on the same wheelbase, height, and width. Weight is 2765 lb (1254 kg). In addition to the same options available on the sedan LS and LT models, an options package containing alloy wheels, sunroof, spoiler, leather steering wheel and shift knob, and steering wheel mounted controls for the 8 speaker audio system was in keeping with the younger enthusiast market. The Optra Wagon was also added to the lineup in 2005 but shares styling with the sedan. While wheelbase and width are also shared with the sedan, the wagon is taller at 59.1 in (1500 mm) and slightly longer at 179.7 in (4565 mm), and heavier at 2855 lb (1295 kg). The wagon has standard alloy roof rails, 60/40 folding rear seat, and a 12 volt power outlet in the rear compartment, in addition to the same options available on the sedan LS and LT models. General Motors Canada discontinued the importation of Optra for 2008. China In China, the cars are marketed as the Buick Excelle sedan and HRV (hatchback). The sedan, which is also assembled in China, features an updated exterior. GM confirmed the Excelle's successor at its extended product review in August 2009. The car will be based on the Chevy Cruze and will also be sold in the U.S. The second generation hatchback (Excelle XT) made its debut in 2009 while the sedan (Excelle GT) made its debut in 2010. Europe In Europe, the car was initially sold as the Daewoo Lacetti, with the production model being introduced at the Frankfurt Motor Show in September 2003. However, by the end of 2004, it was rebadged Chevrolet Lacetti throughout the continent. As with its home market, in some European markets, the Lacetti name is also used for the entire range of sedan, station wagon and hatchback models on the same J-series platform. In Finland and Germany, for example, only the hatchback is sold under the Lacetti name. The European models were initially only available with the following gasoline-powered 4-cylinder engines: * 1.4 L E-TEC II — 93 hp (69 kW) at 6300 rpm * 1.6 L E-TEC II — 108 hp (80 kW) at 5800 rpm **1.6L DOHC engine sedan (4-Door) 0-100 km/h: 10.9 sec., top speed: MT 10–12 km/lite in the city. 13–15 km/lite on the highway. **1.6L DOHC engine hatch (5-Door) 0-100 km/h: 10.6 sec., top speed: MT * 1.8 L E-TEC II — 120 hp (90 kW) at 5800 rpm 8.5-9.5 km/lite in the city. 12–14 km/lite on highway. * 2.0 L E-TEC II — 132 hp (101 kW) at 5800 rpm 8.5–9 km/lite in the city. 12-13.5 km/lite on the highway. * 2.0 L DOHC engine sedan (4-Door) 0-100 km/h: 9 sec., top speed: MT A diesel-powered version was later added to the line-up with these specifications: * 2.0 L SOHC turbo diesel engine, under VM Motori licence of RA 420SOHC (see List of VM Motori engines), , 280 Nm torque from 2000 rpm, 0-100 km/h in 9 sec, 200 km/h top speed. This engine is available with 5 speed manual gear box and 5 speed automatic gear box. Consumption was declared between 5 and 7 l/ 100 km. In Europe, the sedan version was initially sold as the Daewoo Nubira. However, in late 2003, it was announced that Daewoo will be rebranded Chevrolet in some European markets. The Chevrolet Nubira went on sale in early 2004, initially only in Eastern Europe. When Daewoo was rebranded Chevrolet across Europe by the end of 2004, the Chevrolet Nubira was renamed Chevrolet Lacetti in some markets for the 2005 model year, which expanded the Lacetti line-up to include both the sedan and station wagon versions in addition to the 5-door hatchback version, in line with Korea. The engines built for the Nubira and its badge-engineered twins are the same as in the Lacetti hatchback and its badge-engineered versions. The 1.8L 4-cylinder engine is sourced from the Australian car maker Holden and is identical to the engine used in the 2004 Astra. It is commonly known as the "Family 2 unit". All of them are gasoline-powered 4-cylinder engines. India In 2002, The Lacetti is manufactured in India and sold as the Optra and the hatchback version is sold as the Chevrolet Optra SRV (formerly known/sold as Chevrolet SRV), which they plan to get out with a 2L diesel engine in the near future. The Optra is sold with two engine options, 1.6 L and 1.8 L. In the first option it is available in three trim levels, the Elite, the Elite LS, and LT Royale. In the second engine option it is available in two levels, the LT and the LT AT, the latter coming with automatic transmission. In 2007 GM India have come out with a diesel engined Optra called the Optra Magnum. The Magnum has a slightly different nose, and interiors as compared to the petrol version. Now both the petrol and diesel versions sport the new nose (like that of the Optra SRV but with a slightly different front grill) and tail lights, and are sold as Optra Magnum petrol/diesel. Pakistan In Pakistan , the car comes in three trim levels, 1.6L SE, 1.6L LS and 1.8L CDX. SE trim comes in manual transmission only, while LS and CDX trim come in 5 speed manual or 4 speed automatic transmission. Japan In Japan, Suzuki briefly distributed the Lacetti as the Chevrolet Optra Wagon. It was available in two trim levels, the LS and the LT. Both came with either a 5-speed manual or 4-speed automatic transmission with a console shift. The Optra Wagon was powered by a 1.6 L or 1.8 L engine. Mexico In Mexico, the Lacetti came to the market in 2006 as Optra to replace the Chevrolet Cavalier, and it was sold only as a sedan. The Optra was phased out after the 2009 model year in favour of the Chevrolet Cruze, although for now, the Mexican Cruze is an imported model from South Korea. As the United States and Canada got the Lacetti for the 2004 model year, Mexico got the car 2 years later, making Mexico the last North American country to get the car. Colombia In Colombia, under the Chevrolet brand, was launched in 2004 with the sedan version of the following engine: 1.4 L GM Family 1 engine E-TEC II - 94 hp (69 kW) at 6300 rpm 1.8 L GM Family II engine E-TEC II - 121 hp (90 kW) at 5800 rpm Optra 1800 cc 2007 in Colombia, Optra CO In 2006 it introduced the hatchback version, with the aforementioned 1.8 liter engine only option. By the end of 2007, replaces the 1.4 liters engine with the following: 1.6 L GM Family 1 engine E-TEC II - 109 hp (80 kW) at 5800 rpm In addition, updated the design of wheels for all models offered. In 2008, the saloon version got a facelift, with a sportier interior and a front styling similar to the hatchback version. Can be worth from $ 43,290,000 to $ 51,990,000 pesos. Southeast Asia In Singapore, Chevrolet replaced the Daewoo nameplate after GM bought Daewoo. It still offers the same line-up than GM Daewoo, naming the Optra sedan, Optra station wagon and Optra5 hatchback in Malaysia, Thailand, the Philippines, and Indonesia. The vehicles use the 1.6 L or 1.8 L engine with an automatic transmission available for selected models. United States Suzuki marketed a rebadged Lacetti as the Forenza and Reno beginning in the United States in 2004 — following the end of Daewoo's North American operations in 2002 and replacing the Daewoo Nubira station wagon and sedan. The Forenza/Reno falls between the Aerio (later SX4) and the now-discontinued Verona. In the territories of Guam and Northern Mariana Islands, it is sold as a Chevrolet Optra, but it is only available as a sedan. The US model line features the 2.0 L 4-cylinder E-TEC II made by Holden, developing a maximum power of at 5600 rpm. Automotive News says the Forenza and Reno will be discontinued within the 2008 model year, and the Reno has been replaced by the Suzuki SX4 sedan after the 2008 model year. The 2010 Suzuki Kizashi, a large compact sedan, replaced the Forenza. Russia Is sold as Chevrolet Lacetti include 5-door hatchback, sedan and station wagon models. Entire line of model are produced on Avtotor plant in Kaliningrad with full cycle of manufacturing. The Russian models are available with the following gasoline-powered 4-cylinder engines: * 1.4 L — 95 hp; MT; not available for Station Wagon * 1.6 L — 109 hp; AT(4) and MT; for Station Wagon MT only * 1.8 L — 122 hp; AT(4) and MT; for Station Wagon MT only Second generation (2008–present) (J300) CDX sedan.]] The second-generation Lacetti called Lacetti Premiere in South Korea, built on the GM Delta II platform is sold in most markets as the Chevrolet Cruze. Gallery Image:Chevy Optra DSC 0475.JPG|Chevrolet Optra 1.6 Elite - 2006 model Image:2007-2008 Chevrolet Optra Magnum 01.jpg|Chevrolet Optra 2.0 Magnum sedan (India) Image:Chevrolet Optra SRV 01.jpg|Chevrolet Optra SRV (India) Image:2004-05 Suzuki Forenza.jpg|2004-2005 Suzuki Forenza sedan Image:Suzuki Forenza Sedan.jpg|2006-2008 Suzuki Forenza sedan Image:Suzuki-Reno.jpg|2006-2008 Suzuki Reno Top Gear The Chevrolet Lacetti was picked as the new reasonably-priced car in Top Gear's "Star in a Reasonably-Priced Car"Star in a Reasonably-Priced Car segment for season 8 in 2006, replacing the Suzuki Liana, which had ceased production. In this segment of the show, celebrity guests set timed laps of the Top Gear test track driving the Lacetti. In the first episode of series 15 of Top Gear, broadcast on BBC2 on 27 June, the Lacetti that was used for the power laps was given a 'Viking Burial' by presenter Richard Hammond when an industrial chimney was demolished, knocking it over and burying the Lacetti in the process. Soon afterwards, the new reasonably priced car (a Kia Cee'd ) was unveiled to the audience. References External links *Suzuki 2008 models (US distributor) *GM Canada's Optra site *Chevrolet India's Optra Magnum site *Chevrolet India's Optra SRV site Lacetti Category:Compact cars Category:Sedans Category:Hatchbacks Category:Station wagons Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2003 cs:Chevrolet Lacetti de:Chevrolet Lacetti es:Chevrolet Optra fr:Daewoo Lacetti ko:대우 라세티 hi:दाएवू लैसेट्टि hr:Chevrolet Lacetti it:Daewoo Lacetti ms:Daewoo Lacetti nl:Chevrolet Lacetti ja:シボレー・オプトラ uz:Daewoo Lacetti pl:Chevrolet Lacetti pt:Daewoo Lacetti ro:Daewoo Lacetti ru:Chevrolet Lacetti sv:Daewoo Lacetti tr:Daewoo Lacetti uk:Chevrolet Lacetti vi:Daewoo Lacetti zh:别克凯越